


Moon’s Answer

by Darkrealmist



Series: The House of the Dead Poetry [6]
Category: The House of the Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Canon - Video Game, Character Study, Churches & Cathedrals, Evolution, Free Verse, Gen, Genetics, Gothic, Guns, Horror, Mad Science, Poetry, Prose Poem, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Survival Horror, Tarot, Terminal Illnesses, Undercover Missions, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the evolution of the Moon, set during The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn.





	Moon’s Answer

Moon’s Answer

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the House of the Dead series.

Summary:

A poem based on the evolution of the Moon, set during _The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn_.

* * *

Invited to go inside, on moving walkways, through parody religion’s megachurch. Blasphemer’s stage.  
Cureless breeze. Blue roses signify a divine miracle. Post-mortem attendance. Rockers and drum porters.  
Pregnant orange apse, skull-seed spat into sin-souped sky amidst punishing tornadoes.  
Bothersome bugs disarmed over crawling fertilizer for unflesh’d bone ripened in biological gunk.  
Growing towards finality, a fast-travelling planetoid that waxes and wanes. Running death.  
Parthenogenic dead stars, whooshing down. Fifteen unfortunate apostles.  
Tree of new life for the fatally diseased Thornheart, planting the seeds for a new evolution.

Supplicant’s shockwave, greed of the moon to eclipse Jesus. How it must be cancelled out.  
Spirit-cutting circle winds, Destructo Discs of abnegated calm. Take them out!  
Ark-wood wings of a deterrent strike. Arrogance in the face of dying, the fraternal heritance.  
Impervious roar thunders, the agents ankle-deep in the amniotic marsh.

Shoot!! This way up the destroyed clerestory!  
Makes his stand. Kamikaze of withdrawn feathers paints a blood spatter portrait.  
Vomiting fire at the four cardinal points and their replaced center.  
Ryan adopts rebar, embedding the rod in the freak’s baroque, sylvan crown.  
James calls lightning, answering his brother’s bravery and Kate’s hope. Lumber burns.  
Yet the limping mystery chooses to be alive and continues to use selective words.  
Contrition’s cross, proselytizing before pews of reverse-aging elixir seen by a lunar-tic eye.

He was unknown, born once, a garden of errors.

I cannot envy, for I covet all the world. What is it to envy, but to make all the world yours?

So impossible to change, the predefined future.


End file.
